Sunshine On Wheels
by WallflowerzUnite
Summary: This time, Artie's acting suspicious. What exactly is wrong with him? Can Kurt figure it out? or will a letter solve this all?


Sunshine on Wheels

A/N: Ok, so I have this new fetish with the "Kartie" ship, and I really like writing it. Since last time it was Kurt who was on the downside, and Artie cheered him up, I think they need to have a role reversal. Slash, don't like, don't read.

* * *

Kurt was worried.

It was 6:45 PM and his boyfriend has yet to call him back. He only sighed as he stared at the phone, biting the bottom corner of his lip. Artie wasn't in school, and he hasn't returned any of Kurt's texts or emails, or anything. Kurt was really worried now.

Artie and Kurt have been going out for a year now, and they had everyone's support in Glee, and they even all voted that they were becoming the new choir power couple, to Rachel's dismay. Kurt knew Artie never really got like this unless he was upset, so he decided to pay the boy a visit. Adjusting his messenger bag and fixing his already perfect hair, Kurt rang the doorbell to the Abrams' residence. He waited nervously before a tall, beautiful lady answered the door. "Oh, hello dear," she said, beaming down at Kurt.

"Hi Mrs. Abrams, is Artie in?" Kurt asked hopefully.

She only smiled kindly, letting the young countertenor in. "Yes of course, up in his room, you know the way," she said, gesturing towards the modified staircase with it's wheelchair elevator contraption.

Kurt spent no time waiting and started up the steps, reaching the top floor. he walked down the hallway before tapping softly on the door to the left. "A-Artie?" he asked hesitantly.

No reply was granted, so Kurt creaked the door open. Artie was no where in sight. Kurt sighed in resignation before entering and sitting on the edge of Artie's Star-Trek clad bed. He hummed Defying Gravity quietly to himself, before singing a few bars under his breath. Somewhere in the middle of his impromptu jam session, he started singing at the top of his lungs, blocking out why he was really there in the first place. After finishing the last few bars of the song, he opened his eyes to see Artie staring at him, amused. "Oh hey," Kurt said breathlessly, a little embarrassed.

"Hey."

A poised, awkward silence filled the room and Artie sat there, fumbling with his yellow gloves. He kept ripping and reapplying the Velcro until Kurt's soft hands covered them. "Artie. Stop," he said firmly.

Artie sighed, slightly agitated, "Look, Kurt..." he began in a soft voice.

Kurt's greenish blue eyes filled with tears immediately. "Are we breaking up? Cuz I don't know what I did," he began frantically, searching Artie's face for any hint or clue of his own misdemeanor.

Artie chuckled darkly. "It isn't you," he said simply.

Kurt's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "Are you having an affair with a woman? Is it Tina? Or Brittany?" he asked, standing up from his original position.

With a strong force, Artie pushed Kurt back onto the bed before sighing and saying, "Let me finish, alright? I am NOT having an affair, and no, you didn't do anything," Artie said as Kurt opened his mouth.

Kurt sighed, closed his eyes, and massaged his temples. "Ok, now tell me why you're dumping me," he said calmly, a few seconds later.

"because I'm not good for you," was his curt and bitter reply.

Kurt (the boy) rolled his eyes and sighed. "Artie...we've been through this time and time again!"

Artie looked ashamed. "I know...but I still feel like you could be in such a better place if I wasn't tying you down..."

Kurt smiled sadly at Artie. "Artie...you were never tying me down. In fact, I have a feeling you just want to think you are," he concluded boldly, ignoring Artie's opalescent gaze.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked, his voice on the edge of anger.

Kurt drew in a deep breath. "I mean, I think you like the way you see me as superior. Makes you feel better about yourself in a way."

"I don't, I really don't," Artie said, his voice on the fringes of a shout.

"Then why the hell are you trying to push me away? Why is it so hard for you to understand that I love you because you're you, and not because you're crippled!" Kurt said shrilly, standing up.

Artie turned crimson. "I-oh wow...sorry..." he muttered, at a lack for words.

Kurt huffed and sat back down. "It's true Artie, you're always so down on yourself...thinking I'm going to dump you for any athlete with a hot ass and no boyfriend," he said, glaring at the boy across from him.

Artie just stared at his hands. "Sometimes...when I fall asleep, I have these dreams...that one day, you're going to get tired of me, and my dead limbs...gonna dump me out on the street and marry someone absolutely functional. No emotional baggage. I wake up and always want to cry because I know that I can never be that man for you. I know I can never be the guy who can sweep you off your feet...or join your dance classes. And do you know, Kurt, that it fucking sucks to know that I can't do this shit for you?" he asked, angry by the end.

"I don't care, Artie, I really don't care."

"Well, I do. I want you to have the perfect fairytale you've been wanting. The prince you drew when you were six, the horses and royalty you always wanted. All I can offer is my wardrobe, a cheap wheelchair and a chessboard. That's the only way you'll ever have your knight with me," he said lamely, averting his eyes.

Kurt was speechless. After a long, poisoned silence, he reached over and pressed something into the palm of Artie's hand. "I wrote this for you in Math. I thought I could come over and give it to you...bye," he said, walking silently out the door.

Artie sat there, bemused before looking at the neatly folded square in his large hands. Opening it up, he slowly revealed more and more of Kurt's neat handwriting.

_Dear Artie,_

_I wrote this cuz I can't say this stuff in person. Yeah, I know, laugh cuz I don't know how to speak in front of you without getting nervous. What I was saying was...I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, I'm sorry. Like really really sorry. But if you're not mad at me...then I get it, you need your space. And I respect that. However, you always talk about how you want to get with me. If you really want this to work, shutting yourself off and dealing with problems yourself is NOT the way to do it. I won't judge you, I promise(:._

_Love_

_Kurt _

Artie just stared at the letter, feeling a bit more guilty each time he reread it. He sighed and buried his head in his hands before thinking, 'What have I done?'

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Hey Kurt," Artie said, trying to catch up to the boy just yards ahead.

Kurt turned around and smiled at the boy in front of him. "Hi," he replied softly.

"I wanted to tell you something," Artie said, starting to wheel in a different direction.

Kurt, being intrigued, followed.

After a few minutes, Artie arrived at the choir room door. Rolling in wordlessly, Kurt simply followed with a bemused expression on his faith. Sitting at the piano bench, he opened his mouth. Artie held up a finger to silence him. "I'm sorry, Kurt, you were right. If I really wanted this to work, I shouldn't have ignored you like that when I was feeling all that stuff," he said, looking shyly at the effeminate male in front of him.

Kurt smiled at him, "It's alright Artie, I just wanted to let you know you'll never be going through life alone. Not anymore at least."

The two sat in an awkward silence before Artie wheeled closer. "Kurt?" he asked tentatively.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm going to kiss you now..."

Artie closed his eyes and hoped for the best as he leaned towards Kurt, wishing for a moment without embarrassment. As his and Kurt's lips collided, he felt this burst of passion, optimism and strength seep through his blood as he pulled away, at the smaller countertenor, he smiled before reaching to hold Kurt's hand. "I told you you couldn't give up on me," Kurt said, smiling as Artie just sat there looking like a deer in headlights.

"Damn straight Kurt."

* * *

A/N: I'm not at ALL fond of the ending...but oh well(:


End file.
